


Dean the Enigma

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Fics [31]
Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Martial Arts, Platonic Romance, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an enigma. He has some pretty neat powers. Plus he is able to take down the bad guys of WHOOP, as the girls know all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fighting Tim Scam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. Here's a new Totally Spies fic I cooked up one day.
> 
> Disclaimer: Geniuses Vincent Chalvon-Demersay and David Michel own Totally Spies. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Dean the Enigma

_**Kid Rock**_  
_Livin’ my life in a slow hell_  
_Different girl every night at the hotel_  
_I ain’t seen the sun shine in 3 damn days_  
_Been fuelin’ up on cocaine and whiskey_  
_Wish I had a good girl to miss me_  
_Lord, I wonder if I’ll ever change my ways_

_I put your picture away_  
_Sat down and cried today_  
_I can’t look at you while I’m lyin’ next to her_  
_I put your picture away, sat down and cried today_  
_I can’t look at you, while I’m lyin’ next to her_

_**Sheryl Crow**_  
_I called you last night in the hotel_  
_Everyone knows but they won’t tell_  
_But their half-hearted smiles tell me_  
_Somethin’ just ain’t right_  
_I been waitin’ on you for a long time_  
_Fuelin’ up on heartaches and cheap wine_  
_I ain’t heard from you in 3 damn nights_  
_I put your picture away_  
_I wonder where you been_  
_I can’t look at you while I’m lyin’ next to him_  
_I put your picture away_  
_I wonder where you been_  
_I can’t look at you while I’m lyin’ next to him_

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

_**Kid Rock**  
It was the same old same “how have you been?”_

_**Both**  
Since you’ve been gone my world's been dark and gray_

_**Kid Rock**  
You reminded me of brighter days_

**Sheryl Crow**  
_I hoped you were coming home to stay_  
_I was headed to church_

_**Kid Rock**  
I was off to drink you away_

_**Both**_  
_I thought about you for a long time_  
_Can’t seem to get you off my mind_  
_I can’t understand why we’re livin’ life this way_  
_I found your picture today_  
_I swear I’ll change my ways_  
_I just called to say “I want you, to come back home’_

_oooooooooo_

_I found your picture today_  
_I swear I’ll change my ways_  
_I just called to say ‛I want you, to come back home’_  
_I just called to say ‛I love you, come back home’_  
~Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow, **Picture**

The girls’ mothers were busy maintaining Scam's hideout while he was relaxing on a couch. “If I knew it was this much fun to have a mother, I’d have stolen one long ago,” Scam said, proud of himself.

“Don’t get too used to it, dude,” Sam and I said together.

Scam took a look and he was stunned to see us.

“What are you four still doing alive?” he said to us.

“Getting ready to kick your butt all the way back to jail,” Alex and I said.

“Get rid of them,” Scam ordered. The girls’ mothers started going towards them.

“Back off, mom. Don’t make me hurt you,” Clover warned her “mother”.

“You mean you would actually hurt your own mother?” Stella said.

“My own mother, no; you, yes,” Clover answered.

“Well, in that case,” Stella said before pressing something on the feather duster she held, which turned to a weapon. The girls gasped.

“Go after Scam,” Sam ordered to me. “We’ll take care of them.”

I nodded my head, doing what Sam told me. While the girls battled it out with their moms, I raced after Scam to try to catch him.

Sam had made quick work of Gabi and ran to join me, but I told her, “Stay back. I’ll take care of him.”

She nodded. I saw Scam climbing up a ladder leading to the top of the cave. I climbed up and grabbed one of his pant legs.

“What’s the hurry, Scam?” I said. Tim kicked me in the chest. I lost my balance, and fell.

“Beat it,” Scam ordered. “Your mommy’s calling you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


	2. Dean's Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a battle between Dean and Tim Scam... but who wins in the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of Dean the Enigma. I hope you like reading this story as much as I do writing it.

He continued climbing, but only for a second. I concentrated with my powers and was right at his level in an instant. He turned around, and was shocked at the way I was floating in the air, and **without** a jet pack backpack, too!

“Boy, the only thing I despise about you besides your crimes is your bad use of sarcasm,” I said. “And by the way, ‘Beat It’ — that’s a Michael Jackson song, **dude**.”

Then I began to spin around, and a flash of white light surrounded me. However, the light was so bright that Scam, Sam, Alex, Gabriella, Carmen, Clover and Stella had to shield their eyes.

When the light disappeared, they looked up, and Alex, Sam, Clover and their moms all stumbled back upon catching sight of my newly transformed self, while Scam just blinked in surprise a little.

I was wearing a white shirt with a picture of a red car, a blue coat with a silver wings pin on the left breast pocket, black Levis, white socks and black penny loafers. An aqua headband wound itself around my head. Finally, a fedora of black sat upon my head as waves of my raven hair fell straight down my back.

I winked at Scam, whose look had changed from surprise to shock.

“Oh, Tim Scam,” I said, in my best Austin Powers imitation, “be-have!”

Then I gave him a whirligig kick that knocked him off the ladder and right at the feet of the girls and their mothers. He looked up at me, and then got to his feet. With my smirk now replaced by a frown, I narrowed my eyes before cracking my knuckles.

“Bring it on, Scam,” I snapped and then growled like a cat, causing the girls and their moms to look at each other in shock.

We slowly began to circle each other, looking for an opening. I saw the first opening and lunged forward, punching Tim’s face, causing it to bleed slightly. Tim leapt back, wiped at the blood flowing from his face and then lunged at me, going for my throat. The girls and their moms hid their faces.

I snarled, my eyes flashing dangerously. A maniacal grin was forming on my face, replacing my frown. I lunged again and ducked under Tim’s arm going for his lower torso around and punched him in the side above the stomach. Tim growled and grabbed hold of where I had punched him. He dropped to his knees, brown eyes flashing. I was staring down at him, smirking in pleasure at beating him, then delivered the final blow for good measure.

I snapped my fingers, and the corsages disappeared. The girls’ moms were back to their normal selves. They looked up, and I smiled at them.

“Where are we?” Carmen asked.

“Ugh, who is this guy?” Stella said, scoffing. Scam had passed out after the beating I had given him.

“He’s… our… tour guide,” Clover said. “He was showing us some of the caves on the island.”

“Oh,” the moms said.

The girls ran up to them and hugged them. The moms looked at each other, puzzled, but returned their own daughter’s hugs.

“Whaddya say we get back to the spa?” Alex said while all of us walked out of the cave. “I still need another massage.”

“Yeah. I can’t believe I left the spa wearing this gritty bathing suit,” Stella complained. In the meantime, WOOHP agents took Scam into the plane to put him back in jail.

“Hey, that tour guide looked pretty cute,” Carmen said to Alex. “You two would make a great couple.”

“Mom, you have no idea how wrong you are,” Alex said. I was walking with them.

“She’s right, Carmen,” I said. They looked at me, then at my clothes, and looked at each other.

“Look, Carmen, Alex loves you and she respects your opinion,” I continued, “but you must trust her with the fact that who she dates is and should be left up to her. You dig?”

“Uh, I think so,” said Carmen. “But what’s with your clothes?”

“It’s part of my image,” I replied. “And, do you know what kind of guy Alex would want to date?”

“Someone really cute?” Carmen guessed.

I replied, “Someone like Michael Jackson — talented, gorgeous, and light on his feet.

“And that person,” I added after a moment before pausing to slip my hand into Alex’s, “is me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
